Hidden Dim Light
by Viory.01
Summary: Tempat yang menyenangkan, bahkan bagi orang sepertiku sekalipun. Namun, apakah kau benar-benar ingin kembali dan yakin dengan keputusanmu? Untuk IVFA periode keempat: Confusion


Di suatu tempat yang kelam, seseorang berjalan sendirian.

Ia tampak bosan dan ekspresinya itu tidak berubah bahkan ketika secercah cahaya yang cukup menyilaukan memancar tepat di hadapannya.

Orang itu memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah cahaya yang memang merupakan hal yang sudah dicarinya selama yang ia ingat.

Dengan agak malas ia menapakkan kakinya ke tempat yang memiliki situasi kontras dengan tempat ia berada sebelumnya itu.

Dan saat tubuhnya telah berada dalam cahaya seluruhnya, refleks, orang itu menyipitkan kedua matanya yang sudah terlanjur terbiasa berada dalam kegelapan.

Berusaha untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi benderang itu memang selalu merepotkan, pikirnya.

….

"Hhh…" ia menghela nafas dan kemudian memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang memang seharusnya ia lakukan sejak tadi.

"Tempat ini…..

.

….membosankan seperti biasa."

* * *

**Hidden Dim Light**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation**

**Story: © Viory.01**

* * *

"Aku bosan…." Kata itu terlontar entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya dari bibir mungil gadis itu.

Ia menggerakkan ujung jari telunjuknya dan membentuk berkas-berkas kilauan yang berpendar-pendar.

"Haah..…sama saja…"

.

.

"…membosankan….."

Gadis itu kemudian menyerah untuk melakukan apapun yang tadi sedang berusaha ia lakukan dan memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya.

Tetapi, walau kepalanya terasa berat namun jiwanya tidak merasa tenang dan ia tidak dapat beristirahat sama sekali.

Dengan ragu ia membuka matanya kembali dan menatap kegelapan tanpa ujung yang kini telah hadir dan membungkus seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

Hal yang selalu terjadi saat ia berusaha untuk "beristirahat", gagal, dan berakhir membuka matanya kembali.

Tapi, semua itu tidak berlangsung lama. Gadis itu kemudian berhenti untuk "mencoba beristirahat" dan kegelapan di sekelilingnya mulai sirna.

Angsa-angsa kertas merah bercahaya bermunculan di sekitarnya dan keadaan mendadak menjadi sedikit lebih terang dari sebelumnya.

Gadis itu memeluk kedua lutunya dan tersenyum pada dirinya sendiri. Kini, sebuah toples kaca yang disumbat gabus telah berada di kedua telapak tangannya.

Ia mengguncangkan toples itu perlahan dan serbuk-serbuk keemasan mulai muncul dan bergerak-gerak lambat di dalamnya.

Suara dentingan musik yang indah mulai terdengar seiring dengan bergeraknya serbuk-serbuk dalam toples tersebut.

Cahaya dari serbuk keemasan itu mengenai wajah sang gadis dan membuatnya kembali tersenyum. Jiwanya mulai terasa _hidup _kembali saat ia menutup matanya untuk mendengar dan menghayati suara dentingan itu dengan lebih jelas….

…

"_Kirei_…"

…

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, dentingan tidak terdengar lagi dan serbuk keemasan dalam toples itu menghilang.

Gadis itu terdiam sesaat sebelum meletakkan toples kaca yang kini telah kosong itu di sampingnya. Seperti biasa, sudah saatnya ia melakukan hal yang lain…

Gadis itu berjalan ke arah perahu kecil yang dipenuhi oleh buku-buku.

Ia menaikkan gaun putihnya sedikit dan duduk di dalam perahu itu.

Kini ia telah berada dalam posisi yang tepat dan nyaman.

**Srek…. !**

Salah satu buku dari tumpukan bergerak dan mulai membuka di pangkuannya.

Di lembar pertama, muncul berbagai goresan yang kemudian membentuk sebuah ilustrasi yang indah. Dengan mata berbinar gadis itu menatap buku itu bahagia.

Dan seiring dengan tiap lembar yang terbuka, perahu kecil itu mulai bergerak naik dengan perlahan. Gadis itu dapat merasakan sesuatu berhembus menerpa wajahnya.

"Haha…sudah agak lama aku tidak melakukan ini…..

…Hmm…?

…kenapa aku bisa lupa ya, bahwa ini sangat menyenangkan…"

* * *

.

.

Kembali, di suatu tempat yang kelam, tampak "seseorang yang selalu berjalan sendirian di kegelapan" itu sedang bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Haah…sepertinya, sekarang "benda itu" menjadi lebih banyak dari biasanya."

.

.

"Merepotkan saja…."

Dengan ekspresi yang tampak lebih terganggu dari sebelumnya, "seseorang yang selalu berjalan sendiri di kegelapan" itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk berhenti dari tugasnya dan beristirahat sebentar.

Akan tetapi, niatnya terhenti saat ia melihat sebuah cahaya kemerahan yang tampak berpendar dari kejauhan.

"Hnn? Cahaya itu…."

.

.

.

"Haah...apa boleh buat…sebaiknya aku harus menunda istirahatku kali ini…"

* * *

.

.

.

"!"

.

.

"Eeh!?"

Terdengar sebuah seruan kecewa dari seorang gadis saat kail yang kosong itu diangkat ke permukaan.

"..Lepas, huh..."

Di wajahnya mulai terukir ekspresi gusar, namun gadis itu menghela nafas dan kemudian memutuskan untuk mencoba melemparkan kailnya sekali lagi.

Ia menunggu beberapa saat, dan kemudian menarik kailnya lagi…hanya untuk dihadapi dengan kegagalan yang kedua.

"Hei! Ini sama sekali tidak lucu…"

Gadis itu tampak kesal. Walaupun baru dua kali mencoba, tetapi ia memang bukan tipe yang sabar.

Karena itulah, ia memutuskan untuk berhenti sesaat dan meletakkan pancingnya di sebuah tempat khusus di sisi kiri perahu.

Sambil melamun, (sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan strategi memancing yang lebih ampuh) gadis itu menoleh ke bawah dan ia tampak sangat menikmati keadaan sekitarnya.

"Berlayar di langit malam dan memancing ikan-ikan bintang memang menyenangkan…."

Gadis itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke bawah untuk menyentuh _laut _gemerlap yang sedang menghanyutkan ia dan perahunya itu dengan lembut.

"...yah, walaupun terkadang, bintang-bintang ini bisa jadi menyebalkan juga…" Ia kembali tersenyum dan melanjutkan kata-katanya yang tadi sempat terjeda.

"Baiklah! Aku akan mencoba sekali lagi. Dan lihat saja, kali ini aku pasti akan mendapat tangkapan yang banyak!"

Gadis itu menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan meraih pancingannya, namun sebelum ia sempat melemparkan kailnya….

"_Are_? Apa ini? Tempat ini cukup aneh…."

….sebuah suara mendadak muncul dan berhasil membuatnya terkejut.

.

.

Gadis itu menengok ke bawah. Berusaha untuk mencari asal-usul suara tersebut.

Ah! Itu dia!

Dari atas ia dapat melihat sosok berjubah dengan postur yang lumayan tinggi.

"Hei! Siapa kau? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Gadis itu berteriak dari atas perahu, tetapi orang yang dipanggil hanya diam dan tidak memberikan respon atau jawaban apapun.

Gadis ini mulai merasa tidak sabar dan memutuskan untuk turun dan mendatangi orang asing itu.

Perahu yang dinaikinya mulai meluncur dengan cepat ke bawah dan mendarat dengan sedikit berdentum.

Namun, gadis itu tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut dan segera berlari ke arah si pengunjung yang berada agak jauh darinya.

Ia tampak sangat terburu-buru, dan ketergesaannya itu didasarkan oleh _rasa penasaran _yang sangat besar_. _

…

"Kau…."

….

Pengunjung misterius itu menghentikan kalimat yang akan diucapkannya saat gadis itu tiba di hadapannya.

"Hei! Siapa kau? Sedang apa kau di sini?" gadis itu mengulangi pertanyaannya dan tidak menghiraukan kata-kata yang ingin diucapkan oleh orang asing itu.

"Hmm? Aku?"

Orang itu hening sejenak sebelum kemudian memberi jawaban yang cukup membingungkan.

"Aku...bukan siapa-siapa. Jika kau ingin bertanya tentang namaku, maka jawabannya adalah aku tidak memiliki nama. Dan...aku ada di sini hanya untuk melaksanakan tugasku. Itu saja"

Gadis ini memiringkan kepalanya, bukan secara imut namun lebih berkesan menantang...

"Tugas...? Memangnya tugas apa itu?"

"..."

"?"

"..."

"Hei, tolong jawab pertanyaanku..."

Gadis itu mulai tidak sabaran lagi, namun alih-alih menjawab pertanyaannya barusan, orang asing itu justru berjalan melewatinya dan menoleh ke kanan-kiri. Pandangannya terhenti pada toples yang tadi diletakkan gadis itu dan dengan perlahan orang asing itu meraihnya.

"Ini...

...benda apa ini?"

Gadis itu kembali dibuat bingung oleh sikap orang itu, namun ia tetap menjawab pertanyaan darinya.

"Guncangkan saja dan kau akan lihat sendiri..."

"Mh..." orang itu sempat menaikkan alisnya tetapi tetap menuruti perkataan si gadis dan mengguncangkan toples kaca itu.

Seketika, serbuk-serbuk keemasan mulai muncul kembali di dalamnya dan suara dentingan musik yang indah mulai mengalun lambat seiring dengan bergeraknya serbuk-serbuk itu.

Orang itu terbelalak, namun, sebelum gadis itu menyadarinya, ekspresi itu cepat-cepat dihapusnya dari wajahnya.

"Aku, tidak pernah melihat benda seperti ini..."

.

.

"Nona...apakah, kau yang _membuat_nya?"

Gadis itu tidak yakin harus menjawab apa, "Apa yang kau maksud dengan _membuat_?"

"Ah? Haah..lupakan saja pertanyaanku tadi." Orang asing itu kemudian meletakkan kembali toples itu ke tempatnya semula.

"Oh, ya. Maaf, jika saya tidak sopan sebelumnya. Tetapi...maukah nona mengajak saya untuk berkeliling dan melihat-lihat sebentar?"

"Hmm? Ah! Baiklah! Lagipula aku juga sering merasa bosan. Tetapi..."

"Tetapi?"

"Bisakah kau lepaskan jubah dan penutup kepalamu itu...entah mengapa, aku merasa kalau benda itu kurang menyenangkan..." gadis itu meringis dan orang asing atau tepatnya, lelaki asing itu hanya dapat kembali menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Begitu...ya? Haha, kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku juga tidak terlalu menyukai benda ini..."

* * *

"?"

.

.

"Nona, benda apa lagi ini?"

"Ini adalah perahu kebanggaanku! Naiklah, karena aku akan mengajakmu memancing bintang! Dan, oh ya! Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku nona? Karena...entah mengapa...panggilan itu membuatku merasa tidak nyaman."

"Lalu, saya harus memanggil anda apa?"

Gadis itu tampak berpikir sejenak. Ia memutar otaknya dengan keras. "_Tidak ada yang pernah memanggilku sebelumnya, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa aku terbiasa mendengar sebuah panggilan...yaitu..._"

"Ri...Rin..."

"Rin? Baiklah...Rin...Mulai sekarang, aku akan memanggilmu seperti itu."

"Eh! Ya...panggil aku...de..dengan nama itu.." walaupun sebenarnya gadis itu juga merasa ragu dengan nama yang ia gumamkan secara tidak sadar itu, tetapi setidaknya, sekarang ia memiliki nama panggilan.

"Rin..."

.

"Hey, Rin..."

.

"Haa? Ah, maaf! Ada apa?

"Maaf...tapi, aku harus pergi sekarang. Mungkin kita bisa memancing bintang di lain waktu."

"Hee? Kau ingin pergi kemana?" dengan nada tidak rela, Rin menatap lelaki itu dan kali ini, ia mengharapkan jawaban yang jelas.

"Tidak kemana-mana...Hanya, pergi dari tempat ini..."

"Hmh, aku tidak mengerti.."

"Hnn? Maaf, lain kali, mungkin aku akan datang lagi..."

"_mungkin_..."

* * *

.

.

.

"Ah! Kau datang juga akhirnya. Kukira, kau tidak akan muncul lagi!"

Gadis itu menatap lelaki dengan iris merah dan rambut kelam di hadapannya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Lelaki itu hanya balas tersenyum, "Aku...sedang beristirahat..."

"Maksudmu?"

Kembali, pertanyaan si gadis mendapat jawaban bisu dari lelaki itu, gadis itu mulai merasa kesal dan tiba-tiba ia sebuah ide jahil terlintas di benaknya.

"Hey, Tuan-Tanpa-Nama, bagaimana kalau kau coba ini..." gadis itu menyodorkan sebuah cangkir dan kotak kayu kecil yang berasal entah darimana.

"Ini...apa?"

Gadis itu tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut dan akhirnya lelaki itu meraih cangkir dan kotak kecil itu.

Ia menatap cangkir itu.

Kosong.

Tidak ada cairan apapun, atau benda apapun di dalamnya. Namun melihat wajah Rin yang seolah-olah mengatakan "cepatlah minum saja" itu, akhirnya dengan ragu ia mendekatkan cangkir kosong itu ke bibirnya.

Dan, **BWOOSH!**

Api yang membara menyembur dari dasar cangkir dan refleks lelaki itu melemparkan cangkir di tangannya karena terkejut.

Walaupun begitu, ia tidak merasa kesakitan atau terbakar sama sekali. Ia memang benar-benar hanya terkejut.

"Hahaha! Maaf, maaf! Kau terkejut ya!"

"...kh.." lelaki itu hanya dapat diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Walaupun itu adalah hal yang biasa dilakukannya, namun gadis itu jadi berpikir kalau ia merasa tersinggung.

"Hei! Kau tidak boleh marah! Yang tadi itu hanya lelucon!"

"Aku tidak marah...sama sekali...tidak marah..." gadis itu tidak dapat mempercayai kata-kata lelaki itu. Sambil memutar matanya ia kemudian memerintahkan lelaki itu untuk membuka kotak kayu kecil yang tadi juga diberikan kepadanya.

"Fuuh, bukalah itu. Sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah mengerjaimu."

Walaupun sebenarnya lelaki itu merasa curiga, namun tangannya tetap bergerak untuk menggeser penutup kotak itu.

Saat kotak itu dibuka, sebuah cahaya yang menyerupai _aurora _keluar dari dalamnya dan bersamaan dengan itu, lelaki itu dapat mencium aroma yang harum dan lembut dari _aurora_ itu.

"Bagaimana? Kotak aroma yang bagus bukan?" gadis itu kembali menyeringai.

"Kau...benar-benar _jiwa_ yang aneh..."

"Hah? Apa?" samar-samar, gadis itu dapat mendengar gumaman dari lelaki tanpa nama itu. Tetapi, kemudian, sebuah ide lain kembali terlintas di benaknya dan ia langsung menarik lengan lelaki itu.

"Hei! Kali ini kita harus pergi memancing bintang! Aku tidak mau ada penundaan lagi!"

"Hn? Ah...baiklah..."

* * *

.

.

.

_"Aku bosan..."_

Entah mengapa, kata-kata itu tidak pernah terlontar lagi dari bibir keduanya.

.

.

.

"...Hnn, Rin...sepertinya...aku mulai menyukai tempat ini..."

"Benarkah? Yah, tapi..kau tahu...entah kenapa, aku mulai merasa bahwa aku menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih..."

"Apa maksudmu Rin?"

"Aku...ingin bebas..."

"..."

"Entahlah, sebelumnya, hal ini tidak pernah terlintas di pikiranku. Selama ini, aku hanya bersenang-senang, merasa bosan, berusaha untuk beristirahat, dan kemudian kembali bersenang-senang lagi. Tapi, setelah bertemu denganmu, aku jadi mengerti mengapa aku tidak dapat beristirahat sekeras apapun aku mencoba..."

"Kenapa?" lelaki itu tampak penasaran, dan tampaknya menuntut penjelasan lebih. Hal yang sangat jarang dilakukannya...

"Kenapa? Karena...setiap aku memejamkan mataku dan membukanya kembali, yang ada hanya kegelapan. Dan walaupun semuanya selalu kembali menjadi indah seperti sediakala, namun aku tetap tidak dapat melihat apa yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Semua yang ada, entah mengapa, aku merasa bahwa aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama, tetapi..."

"...aku ingin melihat hal yang tidak pernah aku lihat...aku ingin..menjadi bagian dari sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui...dan aku **yakin** akan hal itu.." gadis itu kemudian mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan helaan nafas panjang.

Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian ia berkata dengan nada melankolis yang terselubung. "Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Lagipula, terima kasih padamu, aku jadi terlalu banyak beristirahat akhir-akhir ini.."

"Hah! Apa? Jadi sekarang kau mau menyalahkan..."

"...tidak tapi...aku benar-benar berterima kasih..." lelaki itu beranjak dari posisi duduknya dan mengenakan kembali jubah dan penutup kepalanya.

"Hey, Rin...sampai jumpa..."

"Kau sudah mau pergi?"

"Yah, begitulah...aku harap...

...kau tidak lupa padaku saat kita bertemu lagi nanti.."

"Haa? Bicara apa kau? Haha, tidak mungkin aku lupa padamu..." gadis itu, meskipun kurang mengerti akan maksud dari perkataan itu, tetap tertawa mendengar kalimat yang terasa aneh dan seperti sebuah candaan baginya itu.

"Begitu? Yah...semoga berhasil...Sampai jumpa di lain waktu.."

* * *

Tampak seseorang dengan jubah hitam berjalan sendirian di kegelapan, ia kembali pada tujuan awalnya. Yaitu mencari berkas-berkas cahaya yang tersembunyi.

"...Heh? Apa yang telah kukatakan?..

padahal aku sudah tau jelas bahwa hal itu...

...mustahil"

***END***

* * *

**A/N: **

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf atas fic yang di update di waktu mepet ini, dan saya juga minta maaf jika temanya melenceng (pembaca boleh bertanya dengan saya jika merasa bingung dengan maksud cerita ini) OTL Karena melihat tema confusion, sebagai newbie, jujur, saya bingung apakah harus memberikan deskripsi lengkap tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan dimana sebenarnya tokoh dalam cerita ini berada, atau membiarkan ceritanya dalam keadaan tidak jelas untuk membingungkan pembaca?

Haha, karena itulah, saya sangat mengharapkan adanya kritik dan saran dari anda semua menyangkut plot dan cara penulisan cerita ini.

Dan, karena ini sudah larut, jadi author notenya sampai di sini saja. Terima kasih dan salam hangat...

***Viory.01**


End file.
